As well as good absorptive properties, primary requirements of absorbent articles are good fit and comfort coupled with the need to prevent leakage of any received bodily waste. To this effect, contemporary absorbent articles are provided with elastically extensible regions around the leg openings to thereby create a gusset around each leg when the article is worn.
However, to furthermore increase security against leakage, contemporary absorbent articles are often provided with so called barriers, preferably extending inside of the elastically extensible regions around the leg openings, along the crotch portion of the article. The barriers are intended to form a first hinder against leakage, in order to keep the bodily waste in the centre of the article and preferably away from the leg openings.
Another measure for increasing the fit and hence the security of absorbent articles is the provision of side portions made from elastically extensible material.
The manufacture of an article having barriers for preventing sideway leakage is described e.g. in WO 2007/139454, U.S. Pat. No. 5,599,338, WO 2002/049 560 or EP 1 023 883.
The barriers are in general very efficient when in comes to inhibiting leakage. However, their function relies on the barriers being properly positioned so as to form the desired hinders against leakage. If the barriers are inhibited from assuming their intended position, e.g. if they become improperly folded during pull-up of the article, their function as barriers is severely impaired. To ensure correct positioning of the barriers, the person changing the article might wish to verify the position of the barriers via the leg openings.
Moreover, even if the barriers are initially correctly positioned, they may be removed from the correct position during use of the article, e.g. become depressed while the article is worn.
In view of the above, there is a need for an article having barriers, wherein the ability of the barriers to automatically assume and/or maintain a correct, upstanding position when the article is worn, is improved.
Moreover, there is a need for an article providing improved resistance against leakage.